Springtime♡Pretty Cure
Springtime♡Pretty Cure is a fanmade series created by Dream234 and Pretty Cure Lover 4567. In the English Dub, it's called the same. In Glitter Force, it's called Glitter Force Springtime Garden. Summary Characters Pretty Cure Hano Sakura/Cure Butterfly (Kayleigh Lowe in the English dub; Kamilla Cohen/Glitter Butterfly in the Glitter Force version) Sakura is the main protagonist and leader of the team. She is a 16-year-old girl who is in her second year at Tulip Academy. She is very intelligent, and she resembles the canon version of Hanasaki Tsubomi from Heartcatch Pretty Cure, being a shy and timid girl. She later becomes confident throughout the series. She is free like a "butterfly". She is later revealed to be the long-lost princess of Spring Fields before the villain group Fury Weather took over. Her alter ego is Cure Butterfly, whose theme color is light pink and she represents butterflies. Imai Aoi/Cure Ladybug (Temperance "Tera" Patrick in the English dub; Tahlia Benson/Glitter Ladybug in the Glitter Force version) Aoi is a 16-year-old girl who is in her second year at Tulip Academy, and is Sakura's best friend. She is very cute, hyper, cheerful, passionate, candy-loving, very helpful of others, and is known to be a total bug expert. She is cheery like a "ladybug". Her alter ego is Cure Ladybug, whose theme color is red and she represents ladybugs. Miyake Himari/Cure Bee (Rebekah Rhodes in the English dub; Rosalinda "Rosa" Leach/Glitter Bee in the Glitter Force version) Himari is a 15-year-old girl who is in her first year at Tulip Academy. She is known to be a total tomboy, prankster, and trickster, and has a very evil temper. However, she can be kind and caring sometimes. She is the captain of her school's soccer team, and she is tricky like a "bumblebee". Her alter ego is Cure Bee, whose theme color is yellow and she represents bees. Kamei Natsuko/Cure Caterpillar (Blessing Taft in the English dub; Bernadette "Betty" Hogan/Glitter Caterpillar in the Glitter Force version) Natsuko is a 15-year-old girl who is in her first year at Tulip Academy, and is Himari's best friend. She is a bookworm, super intelligent, a bit anti-social, and can be nice and thoughtful. She is the mother figure of the group, and is the student council president of the school. She is slow like a "caterpillar". Her alter ego is Cure Caterpillar, whose theme color is green and she represents caterpillars. Okazuki Hitomu/Cure Dragonfly (Paulette Underwood in the English dub; Petria Larson/Glitter Dragonfly in the Glitter Force version) Hitomu is the Sixth Ranger of the group. She is a 17-year-old girl who was a protector of Spring Fields before the villains took over. She is very mysterious, spiritual, tomboyish, tough, courageous, innocent, and is speedy like a "dragonfly". Her alter ego is Cure Dragonfly, whose theme color is blue and she represents dragonflies. Mascots/Allies Nishi Maiya/Cure Moth (Evangeline "Evie" Sunday in the English dub; Elissa Flynn/Glitter Moth in the Glitter Force version) Maiya is a 17-year-old girl who is Sakura's biological cousin. She is the only person who knows the Cures' identities. She is very mature, funny, fashionable, smart, and believes in Sakura with all her heart. She was a protector of Spring Fields. Her alter ego is Cure Moth, whose theme color is purple and she represents moths. Spring (Gardenia in the Glitter Force version) Spring is the mascot of the series. Voice Cast Songs Trivia See Also Transformations Attacks Glitter Force Springtime Garden Category:Series